


Ice and Fire Timeline

by SteeleHoltingOn



Series: Ice and Fire [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/F, M/M, Multi, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, even I get lost on occasion. I created a timeline of Ice and Fire so I don't lose track of the details.  I'm forever trying to remember ages and where/when stuff happens in the Ice and Fire 'verse and the MCU. So ... this was to keep me sane and I thought I'd share it with you lovely, wonderful, fantastic readers.   </p><p>6/16 Updated timeline with small clarifications. I do not solemnly swear not to sneak in and change details as needed.</p><p>10/16 Addendum: I do not allow my works to be posted to other sites, or remixed on Ao3 in any fashion.  Any reposts of any kind is a violation of my rights as an author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Fire Timeline

Some of these details are simply headcanon, not MCU canon, and I haven't worked all of them them into the Ice and Fire stories, but they are here for reference. I have a lot of birthday references in here to remind me of just how young some of these characters are. 

 

March 10 1917  Bucky Barnes born

July 4 1918   Steve Rogers born

Dec 1941 Both men try to enlist after the Pearl Harbor attack, only Bucky gets in. (From the comics, Steve and Bucky were in an art class when they heard about Pearl Harbor, and they immediately tried to enlist.) 

Dec 1942 Steve joins the Army at the '43 Stark Expo.

May 29 1970  Tony Stark is born

May 31 1988  Darcy Stark is born.

[ When Tony Met Darcy: Ch 1/Introductions ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2178024/chapters/4766007)

Since Darcy's birthdate isn't specified in the MCU, I placed it in May, just after Tony’s birthday of May 29 (b 1970).  He was barely eighteen when she was born on May 31, 1988.  He’d graduated MIT at 17--per MCU, James Rhodes attended the Air Force Academy and attended MIT on grad school scholarship--Tony and Rhodey became best friends until graduation. Deprived of his closest friend, Tony spent the summer partying afterward--thus Darcy’s conception the following September. 

[ Hidden: Ch 1/Parental Units ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/10213320)

Dec 16 1991 Howard and Maria Stark die. 

Howard and Maria Stark died (according to the paper in both Iron Man and CA:TWS and the events in CA:CW) on December 16, 1991 in a car accident that we later find out was engineered by the Winter Soldier at HYDRA's behest. Obadiah Stane took over the company for six months. At 21, Tony inherited Stark Industries on May 29, 1992, when Darcy was nearly 4.  Stan would run the company more or less while Tony invented new technology and partied (Iron Man) for the next 16 years. 

[ Hidden: Ch 2/Rhodey ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/10340862)

[ Hidden: Ch 3/JARVIS ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/10450497)

[ Hidden: Ch 4/Stane ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/10605225)

[ Hidden: Ch 5/Pepper ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/10726280)

Tony was only 24 when Peggy Carter convinces S.H.I.E.L.D. applicant Pepper Potts to go to work as Tony’s assistant. As she is fresh out of college with her MBA, that makes Pepper 24 as well. Pepper goes to work for Tony when Darcy is 6.

Tony moves the Stark Industries headquarters to LA, California, though Stark Tower is still a major part of the company in New York. The Starks have had a long history in California, so this wasn't a difficult move. 

[Ice and Fire: Chapter 1/Prologue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4331559)

1996    Darcy is 8 when she has a very important conversation with Peggy Carter. 

[ When Tony Met Darcy: Ch 2/Cleaning up Messes ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2178024/chapters/9948599)

In 2002, at age 14, Darcy leaves California to follow in her father’s footsteps at MIT.  Darcy’s leaving makes Tony goes a little nuts. He parties too hard, drinks too much, and generally leaves his messes to Pepper to clean up. As Tony's best friend, Rhodey does his fair share of clean up, though he is quite busy with the Air Force.  He and Tony have remained friends through the years, and the Air Force is smart enough to keep the MIT friends in close contact--which is how Rhodes ended up in the Air Force Weapons Division, where he keeps tabs on Tony's new developments. 

Darcy is well aware that she is going to head up a company with significant influence and designs a comprehensive degree plan to support that effort.  She graduates from MIT in 2006, at age 18, with an degree in Mechanical Engineering. She stays an extra year to finish her MBA (2007), and then moves on to Culver University.  She works on a doctorate in Political Science, though this requires undergraduate work as well.  (Yes, I know this isn't a likely situation, but work with me here. I have a timetable to keep and it's not entirely outside the realm of possibility, given that Stark money is involved and, well, this is the USA we are talking about.)

In 2008, Tony is kidnapped. (Iron Man).  When he comes home, he changes the course of Stark Industries away from weapons manufacturing.  DUM-E (Darcy’s invention) saved his life. Obadiah Stane is killed in a battle between Stark and Stan, and Tony Stark is fully in charge of SI.

In Iron Man 2 (2010), Tony appoints Pepper as CEO of Stark Industries. 

[ Hidden Ch. 6/S.H.I.E.L.D. is on a Need to Know Basis ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/10825769)

Note: In Iron Man 2, Coulson mentions going to New Mexico, which would put the events of IM 2 and Thor back-to-back.  That would actually make Tony appointing Pepper as a CEO in 2011—even though Iron Man 2 was released in 2010.  It's more important in this story that Darcy is about to graduate from Culver, so the 2011 timeframe is more logical for Ice and Fire. In the spring of 2011, Darcy is nearly finished with her PhD, but Jane Foster’s work attracts Tony’s attention and he convinces Darcy to take Jane’s internship. (Thor) Around this time, Tony and Pepper move Stark Industries headquarters back to New York, where Tony begins work on the new arc reactor that will power Stark Tower.

_(Note: I don’t buy into the comic timeline, “Fury’s Big Week.”  In that comic, Iron Man 2, Thor, and Hulk all fall the week prior to the Avengers, with Steve waking up from the Arctic ice during that week as well.  I can’t get on board with this, primarily because, in Avengers, Thor tells Loki that they “mourned” his death, and Loki has obviously has had time to build alliances with the Chitauri and Thanos.  Loki mentions, “I’ve grown. I’ve seen worlds you’ve never even imagined.”  All that speaks of months, if not years, between “Thor” and “Avengers.”  Therefore, I’ve used the U.S. movie release dates to build my timeline for Ice and Fire.)_

[Ice and Fire Ch 2/ Girl Meets Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4331583)

In the Ice and Fire timeline, Steve wakes up from the Arctic ice in late December 2011, about six months before the events of the Avengers. 

[Ice and Fire Ch 3/Boy Meets Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4372875) (through Chapter 4)

Darcy and Steve met in January 2012, when she was 23, and he was 93 (or 26 years in his experience).

[Hidden Ch 7/Steve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/10964582) (takes place before and after Chapter 5 of Ice and Fire)

[Ink Ch 1/James Buchanan Barnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3290945/chapters/7182017) 

[ Ice and Fire Ch 5/Rationed, or Whatever They Call it Now ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4455603)

[Ice and Fire Ch 6/War is Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4498710) (through Chapter 7)

Avengers  -- May 2012 (Darcy is in the Tower, witnessing the Battle of New York.)

[Ice and Fire Ch 8/Families Always Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4574118)

(Iron Man 3) – Darcy takes control of Stark Industries when their house in Malibu is destroyed, Tony goes missing, and Pepper is kidnapped.  

TImeline Flaw: IM3's release date was May 2013 (which is my mental placement in the story), but since the movie takes place at Christmas/New Years, we have to go with Dec 2012. (Thank you, ananova, for pointing this out.) This actually creates a little hiccup in the Ice and Fire timeline, because I had not intended for Chapter 8 to cover such a long period of time --from Tony & Pepper coming home (Jan 2013) to Darcy flying to London approx 4 months before Thor (August 2013) to the events of Thor itself (Nov 2013). It's not a deal-breaker in the story line, but I should have written another chapter to pick up some of the fallout of IM3 or expound on Steve and Darcy's relationship at that point.

[Hidden: Ch 8/Friends Part 1 Bruce & 2 Clint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11116625)

Clint's story picks up some of the fallout from IM3.  

(Thor 2 – Nov 2013) Darcy is in London.

[Hidden: Ch 8/Friends Part 3 Jane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11116625)

[Ice and Fire Ch 9/Advice From an Earlier Generation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4597998) (through Chapter 10)

 

March 2014

[You Know How to Whistle, Don't You, Steve?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3958372)

 

April 2014

(Captain America: The Winter Soldier – April 2014)

[Hidden: Ch 8/Friends Part 4 Natasha ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11116625)

[Ice and Fire Ch 11/Interlude/Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4650057)  

[Hidden: Ch 8/Friends Part 5 Friendship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11116625)

Post CA:TWS Bucky had just turned 97 (30-31 in attained age by his own calculations) that March. Darcy has her 26th birthday in May, and Steve turns 96 actual/29 experienced years old that July.

[Ice and Fire Ch 12/Shiny Objects are Closer Than They Appear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/4668399) (through Chapter 33)

[Flight Plans May Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4436264)

[Hidden Ch 9/Bucky Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11225149)

[Ink Ch 2: Darcy Maria Stark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3290945/chapters/10918964)

[Ice and Fire: Ch 34/The Heart Knows What it Wants](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/5135240) (through Chapter 48)

[Say Hey, I Love You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3691467) 

This story isn't in any particular chapter, but occurs somewhere in the post-London time frame. 

[Ice and Fire: Ch 49/Housekeeping Matters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/5781815)

[Recompense](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598977)

[Ice and Fire: Ch 50-74](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/5831657)

 

April 2015

Bucky has been home one year.  Bucky is 98 (31), Darcy is 26, and Steve is 96(29). Darcy and Steve have been dating for three years at this point. 

[Hidden: Chapter 9/Bucky Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11225149)

[Ice and Fire: Ch 75/Pinocchio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/8547625) (Age of Ultron arc through Chapter 78; post Ultron through 83) 

[Ice and Fire: Ch 84/This Thing Called Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/9427167)

 

Summer 2015

[90 Days to a Whole New World Chapters 1-10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5039680/chapters/11586391)

[Ice and Fire: Ch 85/Coming Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119/chapters/9510468)

[90 Days to a Whole New World Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5039680/chapters/13259008)

[Hidden: Ch 10/Darcy Stark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11333881) (except last section)

[90 Days to a Whole New World Chapters 11-23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5039680/chapters/12046502)

 

November 2015

Last section of [Hidden: Ch 10/Darcy Stark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4492317/chapters/11333881) "Stark Expo" 

 

2016

[Good Intentions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13657593)

 

TBD

[ When Tony Met Darcy Ch. 3/Darcy's Call ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2178024/chapters/10023968)

We will leave this at an unspecified date, though I'll clarify later on. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more info on my headcanon for Stark Mansion, click here: [Stark Mansion Meta](http://steeleholtingon.tumblr.com/post/127314764491/ice-and-fire-verse-headcanon)


End file.
